Draco's Reaction
by BabayBunny
Summary: “How the hell can anyone know what is going on when I’m 36. I’m only 27 goddamn it!” Keep in mind that my summaries are never very good.


Disclaimer: No me. I own nothing, because you should know if I did things would be a lot different, and you would not be able to find Harry Potter books in the children section of your local bookstore.

Authors Notes: Just a really good idea that sprung from a random JK interview a few years back I think about how she thought up Harry on the train and said that when she got of it was like she had met a wonderful stranger. This is also the only thing I could think of after if finished reading the DH book, how mad Draco would be if he read it.

After all "Harry and Draco belong together, I don't care what J.K Rowling says." I know it and so do Harry and Draco, and if they know it I don't really have to worry about anything.

Draco's Reaction

Closing it, he stared at the colorful cover of the book he had been waiting so long to read. He moved his fingers away until they only just skimmed the surface, feeling the subtle textures between smooth embossed words and lightly gritted paper. Moving his hand away he sat up on his knees looking down at the thick tome before him. The fire lit in the fireplace cast golden highlights and shadows across his lithe figure emphasizing each curve of flawless muscle and skin. The disbelief that was written across his aristocratic face was clear to anyone who would bother to look. Bed mussed white blond locks fell in disarray around his face framing it to perfection as silver-gray eyes turned cold.

"What is this?" he whispered in a voice barely above a whisper as he continued to stare without really looking at anything. The satin sheets that pooled around his hips were dragged as he turned his body, one arm reaching out to wake his companion.

"Harry wake the hell up!" he yelled, a frown forming on his brow as he violently shook the sleeping man.

"Wha?" mumbled Harry as he pulled his head away from the pillow for a split second before burrowing once more into its downy depths of warmth. He was too tried to be waking up right now, he had to go to work in a few hours. He wasn't like Draco who lazed around all day, living off inheritance. If he did, he'd have gone crazy with nothing to do.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep," said Draco before ripping the sheet half off his lovers body and smacking him hard on the back.

"WHAT THE HELL DRACO!!!" He jumped up and glared at him, green eyes wide while still managing to keep that slight edge of sleep. That edge told Draco if given half the chance Harry would be back to sleep in a second.

"I woke you up for a reason Potter!" He didn't know what kind of game Harry was playing but he would not be getting sleep until Harry came clean.

"I hope so, what's wrong?" Dragging a hand through unruly black locks he couldn't keep the slight hint of worry out of his voice. He didn't like to think about the time when Draco had called him Potter, and the fact that the blond had done so now made his stomach twist in a knot.

"What do you think is wrong?" he hissed, eyes narrowing down further as perfect pink lips pursed. The hand that had been resting on his thigh began to drum fingers.

"How am I suppose to know? If you hadn't realized, I was sleeping a few moments ago. I can't really pay attention to the stuff around me when I'm out cold…well not all the time," he amended when he saw Draco open his mouth.

"This book!" said Draco who somehow managed to make the word 'book' sound like a grave insult, as he gestured vehemently to said text.  
_If only Hermoine was here he wouldn't have had the balls to say that. _Harry looked down at the book, " 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'? Have you finished it yet? I know you wanted to read it first even though you refused to read the first six, but I've been waiting for it a few years now."

"Yes, I finished it! And that is exactly what I want to talk to you about."

Raising his eyebrows in mock surprise, Harry grinned inside as he figured out where this conversation was going. You couldn't spend ten years with the most slytherin of slytherins since Salazar himself and not pick up a few things on being sneaky. Draco had flat out refused to read any of the other books, having thought the whole 'tell his story to the muggles' was a stupid idea. He'd even said, "After all, what business is it of theirs?" and that was a direct quote. It was only when Harry had returned home at an ungodly hour on July 21; being truly pissed by the long wait and having to hear how great his costume was; that Draco had snatched the book out of his hand and declared that he was going to read it first. His reason for this being that it was in their seventh year that he and Harry had finally gotten together.  
Having been too tired to really care at that point Harry had simply shrugged it off and gone to bed. The next few days Draco could be seen carrying the book around like a talisman, reading it every chance he got.

"Can't we have a discussion after I finish it." said Harry holding back his mirth at Draco's outraged face. It was his fault anyways, not wanting to read Harry's "biography" from the start.

"We will discuss that book here and now because I have a few questions that you are going to answer if you like being where you are now." It was his deadly hiss that spoke of how livid he really was. It was also the voice that could turn Harry on in five seconds flat. Too bad he never seemed to be in the mood when he used it.

Casting a silent sorry to "little-Harry" he gave Draco a confused look before stifling a yawn. "And where is that?" he mumbled too busy yawing and too busy rubbing his eyes to care if he could prolong Draco's annoyance. How many years now and he still loved getting under the slytherin's skin.

"In my bed," was the cold reply.

"Then what is it?" he asked with a shocked expression. He had not seen Draco this mad in…days.

"I thought you told her our story?" was the first thing out of the blond's mouth.

_No beating around the bush this time, eh? _thought Harry as he stopped his movements to stare at Draco. He noticed the flush on his cheeks that seemed to deepen the longer he took to answer the question.

"Well!"

"I did." he said keeping with his short responses. Half the time Draco just needed someone to rant at before he felt better.

"Then what is this crap?" Lifting up the book he shook it in Harry's face. "Is this some sick twisted version the truth you wanted?" Vibrant silver turned into a muted cloudy grey as his emotions got the better of him. Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears that gathered in his eyes from falling. Was this what Harry had wanted?

"I don't know. I didn't read it. Besides, she started writing mostly her own stuff somewhere about half way through the fifth book." said Harry noticing the shine in Draco's eyes. He'd seen enough of the blonds tears to last him a life time. Reaching out, he let his hand come to rest on the almost nonexistent spider web pattern of scars that crossed over Draco's chest. They were so faint that it was only through his intimate knowledge of the blonds body that he knew they existed at all.

At that Draco stilled, his eyes widening as a look of pure confusion was once again painted on his face. With a blink Harry watched as a single tear made a bid for freedom before Draco hastily swiped it away. "What do you mean? She started writing her own stuff half way through the third book! I thought you told her your story so she could write it exactly how it happened. Wasn't that the whole purpose behind letting one of the muggles know? Even if they don't know it, it's an important part of their history as well, or at least that's what Hermoine said."

"It was."

"Then?"

"I don't know. I like to think about it as authors leeway. You know, poetic license?" he gave Draco a sleepy smile before laying down, opening his arms in a silent plea for the blond to lie-down with him.

Draco gave him a quick glare before pushing the book off their bed, giving it a dirty look followed by a satisfied smirk when he heard a thump. Harry laughed.

"And what's so funny?" asked Draco as he took up his spot where he belonged.

"You. So what happened to make you act like this?" asked Harry as he trailed his hand down Draco's back closing his eyes and just losing himself momentarily in the closeness he shared with his love. Never in his life had he felt someone as smooth or soft as Draco. The slytherin was even softer then Fleur's newborn daughter.

"The book, you could have told me things were being changed. I thought you had told her all of that stuff." He mumbled rubbing his nose into Harry enjoying the scent of him and the feel of calm that all at once rushed over him. For the last day or so he had been growing more and more worried as he read page after page of things both similar and unknown. Somewhere along the way, he was not quite sure where, but he had almost begun to think Harry had actually felt those things. After all he couldn't read his lovers mind, especially when they were seventeen. He shuddered shaking off those thoughts before placing a kiss on Harry's chest.

"Well I did tell her everything, but after a while….So what was it that made you get like this?"

"In the last part you were married."

"I am married," he smiled sleepily as his brain began to shut down slightly, his arm tightening around Draco.

"Not to Ginny, and what more you had three kids, all red headed monstrosities if you ask me--"

"Draco!" chastised Harry.

"Well they would have been! One was named Albus Severus. What kind of horrible name is that? As if you would have such bad taste, but I suppose if you had chosen Ginny you might." Draco yawned, before closing his eyes and sinking even more fully into Harry's embrace. "People were dying left and right! I had to floo Severus three times before I felt better. Come to think about it, I'm amazed I made it out alive." He let out a soft chuckle. God he was tired, his eyes hurt and why did Harry always have to be so damn comfortable?

"Well," said Harry between yawns, "you should have known something was up when half the times you coped a feel were cut out."

Draco smirked as he decided that coping a feel of the delectable brunet was always a good idea. Harry shrieked and jumped up slightly, his eyes opened in shock before closing once more when the blond began to pepper small kisses along his neck and collarbone.

"I should have known better anyways," he said thickly as Harry turned his head to the side, offering more golden, sun kissed skin to his lover. "How the hell can anyone know what is going on when I'm 36. I'm only 27 goddamn it! I'm going to have to tell our friends about this."

I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
